Mereel
Mereel Skirata, formerly known as Null-7 or N-7 and better known as Mereel, was a lieutenant and one of six Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos created for use in the Grand Army of the Republic. He may have been named after former Mandalore Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett's mentor Mereel Skirata, formerly known as Null-7 or N-7 and better known as Mereel, was a lieutenant and one of six Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos created for use in the Grand Army of the Republic. He may have been named after former Mandalore Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett's mentor Mereel Skirata, formerly known as Null-7 or N-7 and better known as Mereel, was a lieutenant and one of six Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos created for use in the Grand Army of the Republic. He may have been named after former Mandalore Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett's mentor. Early life At the chronological age of two, he and his fellow Nulls were brought before the Kaminoan scientist Orun Wa, bounty hunter Jango Fett, and Sergeant Kal Skirata for review. When the Kaminoans attempted to terminate the Nulls, he snatched Skirata's holdout blaster and tossed it to his brother Null-11, nicknamed Ordo, who leveled it at Orun Wa. Skirata managed to get the weapon back, and received command of the Nulls as he was the only one who could control them. After that situation, Kal Skirata brought the Nulls up as sons Clone Wars Mereel and the other Null-class ARCs, though they worked for the GAR, Grand Army of the Republic, were constantly hunting for clues as to the location of the Kaminoan scientist Ko Sai so they and Kal Skirata could find out how to stop the clones' accelerated aging. Mereel participated in the black op in 21 BBY, led by Skirata, to destroy the Separatist terrorist cells operating on Coruscant along with his brother Ordo, Walon Vau, Delta Squad, Omega Squad, Etain Tur-Mukan, and Bardan Jusik. A few months later, he participated in an unauthorized mission to Kamino. Disguised as a normal clone trooper, he accessed the Tipoca City computer mainframe for any information on Ko Sai. Although he didn't find any, he did succeed in downloading part of a secret conversation between Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Prime Minister Lama Su, that revealed that secret cloning facilities had been set up on Coruscant and that the Republic wasn't planning to order any future batches of clones from Kamino. As the search for Ko Sai intensified, Mereel´s single-minded patience paid off and led to the capture of the Kaminoan scientist. Not having happy memories of her, Mereel reintroduced himself to Ko Sai with his nerf prod, causing Kal Skirata to worry that Mereel would lose control. Of all the Nulls, Mereel had been the most carefree and charming, and it was because of these traits that Kal choose him for this delicate part of the mission. Later, Mereel would work with Etain to make Ko Sai create a cure for the clones' accelerated aging, while becoming a journeyman expert himself in genetics. When Ko Sai finally came to the end of her rope and hung herself, Mereel gathered his brothers to "prepare" the body for shipping. Mereel´s trademark smile, an indication he didn´t have a care in the galaxy, never faltered.